I'm Glad You Came
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: Upon buying a Moogle hoodie for Stella, Noctis muses that the purchase might have been a mistake. After all, he doesn't exactly value all the guys staring at his adorable girlfriend… Still, as her cuteness is almost making Noctis fall for her all over again, he thinks he might just placate her, anyway. Oddly enough, this actually isn't an AU.


**I'm Glad You Came**

Though Noctis knew for sure that Stella's pure heart and soul, her love, and her plight had been more than enough reason to switch sides to those who saw the "Light"... Noctis had to wonder if their entire love story was for naught. Maybe in the end, all he had needed to betray his family was to see Stella looking childishly adorable. Because right now, as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes, luscious blond locks, and gorgeous blush... There was only one thing he was focusing on (and it wasn't any of the before mentioned things). It was… how dang cute Stella looked in that Moogle costume.

She indeed looked adorable. The bunny like ears had just the right amount of fluffy-ness; the yellow fur was just enough to draw attention to Stella's hair, but not to outshine it. Yes, the hoodie was more than perfect for Stella, and Noctis felt he was more than a little tempted to touch her pom-pom.

"C'mon, Noctis," Stella whined in a way that was, also, just too cute. Though she was succeeding in bringing out the shy version of him (in only the way she could), Noctis was dead set against letting her know it, or letting her win their ridiculous argument. "You've got to admit that even in our dramatic lives, we need to step back and smell the concrete roses once in awhile. What better way than dressing like a cuddly Moogle?"

Frick. He could all ready feel his traitorous blush coloring his cheeks, because sweet looking Stella did have a point (and the way she's grabbed onto Noctis' arm was not helping his thinking process, either).

And with that puppy-dog-pout on his true love's face, Noctis instantly wanted to retract his words and promise Stella anything her heart desired. He would probably do so, too, were it not for the fact that pretty soon there would be no war to even contend with. Though Noctis had bought the Moogle jacket for Stella's pleasure, he wasn't too keen on every person's eyes following _his _Stella in it.

Well, if nothing else, it had served in uniting the different sides in one way. And yet, Noctis wasn't at all relieved for the fact. "I don't want you to wear that anymore, Stella." _Or at least not in public_, he added mentally.

And again, the heartbroken look on Stella's face was such that Noctis wanted to claw his own eyes out in punishment for his actions. Meaning to cheer her up as quickly as possible, Noctis muttered something he'd most likely regret later. "But if you're looking for some cheer, I guess I can buy the Moomba hoodie and wear that." After all, he didn't have a face handsome enough to launch a thousand ships like Stella did, but as Stella kissed his cheek in gratitude... and love, Noctis found he could live without that kind of thing.

And he could only live with Stella in his arms, of course. Always that. She really was a crazy girl that made him act crazy, but as he intertwined his fingers with hers, Noctis thought he wouldn't want it any other way. Because the life he'd used to lead... A life without Stella wasn't a life worth living at all.

_I'm glad you came into my life_. Though the words were all but engraved in Noctis' heart, he knew he'd never say them aloud to Stella. Still, maybe just for the moment, the Light would allow her to read his mind.

And alas it must have, because when they found themselves at the checkout line to buy the ridiculous sweatshirt, it was Stella that forked over the money for it. _Anything to make her smile_, Noctis thought idly. That was, as long as it didn't take his gil that they'd later need to survive, anyway.

And as Stella ended up waving at Noctis for no apparent reason, and smiling at him cheerily, Noctis knew Stella was going to be the death of him in one way or another. _Crazy girl_...

**Author's Note: Written because I couldn't get the weird idea of Stella dressed like a Moogle (FFXII version) out of my head.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. This is the shortest and fluffiest story I've written in a long time. And I mean literally fluffy. LOL. Those bunny looking Moogles in XII have a lot of fur… **

**Also, I really hope I didn't butcher what we know about Versus thus far. I know we don't know a lot, but what I remember is that it's a Romeo and Juliet story? And when they meet at that party, doesn't Stella find out "Noctis can see the Light, too," or something? And that (besides the fact they already like each other), is sort of how they begin boding and questioning their beliefs? **

**If I'm dead wrong, I'm sorry, but it's been forever since I've looked up anything pertaining to Versus, but the muse smacked me with this story idea and I couldn't resist writing it. **

**And I think this takes place a little after their secret wedding ceremony (I know Nomura will probably not have that in the game, but I can dream). Obviously you can tell they're really in love and comfortable with each other in this story. **

**Noctis and Stella are just too adorable. They bring out good things in each other (I think Nomura said that, too). Hopefully we'll get some Versus news soon.**

**Shutting up now.**

**-Shanna**


End file.
